


昼 夜 晨 昏

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux
Summary: 车。





	1. 黄昏

**Author's Note:**

> 车。

早晨的时候，室内满是果冻和凉糕的香气，雪白瓷器飘浮在空中，砂糖在红茶里甜丝丝地融化，窗外是伦敦的入冬来第一场大雪，雪粒打在玻璃上，噼噼啪啪响个不停。纽特在长桌边，白色衬衣底下的肌肤都是嫣红未褪的吻痕和指印，他抬起头来，银白色的晨光就把头发照耀得好像金色。他只套了一件单薄的衬衣，两条笔直精瘦的腿从衣摆伸出来，搁在另一头的椅子上。他开始吃东西，像个机敏的小动物一样斯文又迅速。忒休斯在看报纸，一会儿，把眼镜摘掉，合上报纸，举起茶杯喝起了热腾腾的茶，然后伸手去拿瓶里的方糖，丢进已经甜得腻人的茶水。他顿了顿，因为纽特安然地坐在他对面，两条白得明晃晃的腿放了下来，脚丫子在桌子底下搁到了他大腿上。

忒休斯的目光定在了纽特脸上，后者正低着头，耳朵有些红红的。他的脚丫被捉在忒休斯手里，捂得暖了起来。炉火吱吱燃烧着，辐射的热度从客厅一波波荡漾开来。他想动一动，却被忒休斯握着脚踝，因而欲盖弥彰地拿起一罐草莓果酱，手指勾起来，指尖蘸着果酱舔了一口，抿起嘴唇含住那一丝甜味。纽特的嘴唇在忒休斯吻上来时也是微微沁着甜的，赤裸的脚踩在毛绒绒的地毯上，颤颤地踮起了脚尖。

他在忒休斯怀里舒展肢体，从衬衣露出抻长的、有几道疤痕的腰杆，那截腰贴在忒休斯火热的手掌轻轻扭动，明知故犯地表达想要挣脱的欲望，可是嘴唇却在忒休斯零星胡茬的鬓边蹭了蹭，是个吻吧，否则不会这么低声唤着：

“忒休斯。”

他努力伸出手臂抱住了忒休斯的脖子。嗅嗅的幼崽好奇地从闪闪发亮的纽扣与皮带之中探出脑袋，看着忒休斯把纽特拦腰抱起来，一路走回卧室然后砰地带上了门。

  
还是少年的时候，纽特就对男女之间的事有了大致的了解。他习以为常动物发情交媾的场景，也对青春期没有太大的惶恐。十四岁那年，他第一次从载沉载浮的梦中醒来，双腿之间冰凉的黏腻一片，首先感觉到的不是害羞，而是困惑。他困惑于梦中所见的那双紧紧抱住自己的手，还有压住自己身躯的那份沉沉诱人的重量，他记得那双手落在自己脑袋上的力道，就像忒休斯曾经在额头落下的一个吻那么温柔。回忆当中的情欲汹涌地在汩汩拍击着的心跳声、滚烫复又冰凉的血液里流淌，他下了床，一个人悄悄地跑出房间，在浮尘老旧的长廊推开忒休斯虚掩的房门。忒休斯正熟睡着，呼吸低沉而平稳，纽特走过去，靠着床沿坐在了地板上，他抱住膝盖，尝到双膝的咸味，只觉得夜晚难以言喻的漫长孤独。

纽特曾在翻倒巷的巷子深处看见一对男女学生亲热地抱在一起，肢体交缠，唇齿相贴，喁喁着缠绵的私语。男生伸进了女生的裙摆，只用没几下，女生就轻柔地呻吟起来，好像一只柔弱的豹猫，男生把她抱了起来，抵入她分开的腿间，然后——纽特无声无息地离开了，却不能把画面从脑海抹去，他心中渐渐生了一团酸软的东西，凝结在体内令人翻来覆去地为之痛苦。这就是人们常说的爱情，他想，鱼水之欢、共赴云雨，还要别的什么？他知晓忒休斯在六年级谈了女朋友，他们也会做这样的事吗，也会像两只热潮的动物纠缠在一起，不顾一切地向对方索求、热烈地欢爱吗？

也是从那时起，他开始偷忒休斯的东西。不动声色的，不露痕迹的，也许是一枚袖扣、一只手套，也许一片领针、一张手帕。忒休斯在这类事上意外地粗心大意，或是知道了也不在意，他纵容纽特和那些神奇生物的胡闹，从小时候起就学会了宽容和长兄如父的胸怀，直到他从霍格沃兹毕业，在伦敦魔法部上班，这样的纵容没有改变过。

纽特生了场大病，有段时间待在他们租的屋子养身体，忒休斯时而向办公室请假，每礼拜一定要回来探望一次弟弟，有时忙碌，几天都无法回家。纽特身披长袍，破天荒睡到了大白天，睁着朦朦胧胧的眼睛，在暖洋洋的，空无一人的屋子里发现那条挂在衣架上的领带。是忒休斯上班出门前忘了带走吧，他猜着，低头把领带举到鼻尖，犹豫片刻、凑近了，小心翼翼地闻着。

大病初愈的身体窝进柔软的被褥，敏感得不可思议，他撩起长袍，拿着忒休斯的领带，绕了一圈，又一圈，只是在私处摩擦着布料、缠绕着，然后倏地把领带收紧，就浑身滚烫，心醉神迷地射了出来。淅淅沥沥的精液弄脏了领带，濡湿的手指摸索着往后探去，生涩地扩张着甬道，纽特酥软着腰，泪水沾在枕头上，那里都是忒休斯蓬勃而成熟的气味。他咬住嘴唇进入紧热的身体，在自己的身体里想象着高大、英俊而不容置疑的情人。

他惊跳起来，因为突然的脚步声停在在门外，有人敲了敲紧闭的房门。床边摆放着玫瑰的玻璃瓶不小心扫落在地，发出清脆响亮的碎声，门外的人闻声冲了进来，是忒休斯，他进来的时候纽特正夹紧了双腿，抑制住为快感而呜咽的冲动，他酥软地喘息着，支撑身体坐起来，被单和腿间仍旧一片狼藉。他的眼神并不惊慌，只是有些茫然地看向忒休斯。忒休斯停在那里，走了过来，力道轻柔地从弟弟手上抽走了湿漉漉的领带，声音低哑而温柔：“知道怎么做吗？”

纽特被摁了下去，脑袋埋在忒休斯身前。他张嘴含住哥哥的阴茎，喉咙吞咽，眼角泛红，他流出的眼泪被忒休斯抹去，松软的头发垂在脸颊，挡住了那里窘迫的羞红。他又被拉开了，袍子褪到臂弯，身体瑟缩着仿佛要藏起来，忒休斯扣住他的手腕，让他重新躺回床上，另一只手却往下伸去，柔情似水地揉抚弟弟重新挺立起来的阴茎，他紧紧盯着纽特，温暖的气息几乎令人落泪。“你用我的东西这么做过几次？”他问纽特。纽特烧得头晕目眩、眼饧耳热，低如蚊讷地回答：“不记得了……”自从十四岁那年梦见了忒休斯，从此他再不想要别的人，他拙于诉说，可是身体如此诚实，把一切都巨细无遗地袒露，他拿住忒休斯的手，低声对自己施了句润滑咒，然后带着忒休斯，让温暖如水的穴口裹缠上探进去的手指。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，期待而又忐忑地看着忒休斯，后者置身于纽特自愿分开的腿间，让纽特双腿紧紧拢住自己的腰，低头亲吻纽特微微张开的嘴唇、在他耳边呢喃着一些令人脸红心跳的话。忒休斯同样是窘迫的，却体现在进入纽特时忘情的粗暴和凶狠上，他插入进去的时候纽特喊叫了出来，然后扭头用指关节捂住了叫声。床铺吱嘎吱嘎地动着，纽特抬高了腰肢，后背被撞得一下一下陷进柔软的被褥里，小腹大片精液的潮湿痕迹，大腿内侧颤抖着，整个人随着忒休斯的动作起起伏伏。他被忒休斯拉起来靠在了怀里，内里急迫地吮吸着挤开壁肉的那根东西，迎合的样子野了起来，他睫毛轻颤着，嘴唇被咬得通红，坐在忒休斯腿上慢慢地动了，因为每一下滚热酸胀的摩擦而蜷曲脚趾、腿根发软，他的臀尖拍打在忒休斯斯文挺括、只拉开一条裤链的长裤，穴内融化而流淌的香膏打湿了皮肤，把凌乱的衣物弄得一塌糊涂，忒休斯抽离，又迅速顶进去，纽特情不自禁“嗯”了一声，听起来很像是泣音，他震颤着就在剧烈的顶弄里在忒休斯背上乱挠，下身因此第二次射了出来。

“哥哥——”

他被忒休斯抱起来摔在床上，从后面分开双腿，翘起屁股承受着水声盎然的侵犯，忒休斯扣住了他的下巴，捂住呻吟的嘴巴，在赤裸的肩头轻咬，鼻息咻咻地贴住了弟弟漂亮柔软的耳朵。他的声音不稳，在纽特耳畔轻声问着：“会痛吗？”纽特摇着头，上身伏倒在床上，抱住浮木般抱住了枕头，他感觉到体内那团令人苦痛的火燃烧着、燃烧着，和忒休斯的疼爱交织在一起，要把他焚烧成日暮时分的灰烬，他闭上眼睛，浸没在这片欲望的海洋里，水同样是嬗变的火，海水的苦涩灼烧了他的舌头。

  
他发现一个惊人的事实：原来他只想和对方单独在一起。只是他们两个。“我以为我们一直是那样的。”换做以前，忒休斯也许会那么说，然后像个哥哥将他拥抱，老一套的家长风范，始终戴着坚不可摧、宽容慈爱的面具。但这不是我想要的，纽特想，我要的是——

我所想要的。

他睁开眼睛，渴望的肉体无尽的快乐，忒休斯爱抚他的头发，无限温柔地亲吻着他的嘴唇，远远地，夕阳透过窗帘的缝隙照耀在玻璃晶莹剔透的碎片和玫瑰明艳的残骸上，美得令人心碎。

那天傍晚忒休斯没有做第三次，而是在之后把纽特抱进了浴室，细致而耐心地清洗他被精液和唾液弄脏的身体，纽特头发湿透，往后枕在忒休斯肩上，他从来不曾梦见这样的景象。“你得帮我喂那些动物。”他浑身酸痛无力，因而要求忒休斯。他的哥哥因此笑了一下，黄昏的猫头鹰归家，拍打翅膀落了几根灰白的羽毛，飘落在泡沫缤纷、缭绕蒸腾的水雾之中。


	2. 午夜

纽特从不问忒休斯他们两个之间是怎么回事，只是在日常的寒暄、若即若离的肢体接触当中感受点滴珍贵、稍纵即逝的快乐，忒休斯的每一次拥抱都令他脸颊火热，心头乱跳，每一次亲吻都令他想起亲密无间、坦诚相待的时刻，他们血浓于水，却比兄弟更亲密。他们依然会做爱，在夜深人静的初春，肌肤汗津津地挨在一起，好像一片树叶依恋地贴着另一片树叶，忒休斯从后面抱住他，在他无措并拢的双腿之间轻柔地抚慰着渴望释放的欲望，在纽特体内的阴茎却狠狠碾压着，每一下满满撑开软红的内壁，在吮吸不停、紧致湿软的肉壁之间实行暴烈而又迅猛的占有。他有时把纽特弄哭了，上前来吮吻弟弟流泪的眼角，含住那颤动着、可怜兮兮的湿漉漉睫毛，然后扣住纽特的臂膀，腰身挺动着在耳畔唤他的名字，那种时候，忒休斯不会叫他纽特。

“阿尔特弥斯。”

他低沉温柔的声音没入夜里，令纽特在情欲之中决然毅然地燃烧，好像一颗注定坠落、不可方物的星星，他的占有又是舒缓而坚定的，他会吻遍纽特的全身，仿佛后者是什么易碎透明的玻璃器皿，必须由他好好珍藏和保护，他会把纽特吻得浑身都滚烫，战栗着酥麻着再也做不出抵抗，他们相连的地方温暖如水，在坦诚的交媾之中饥渴地互相索取，除此之外，没有别的办法。他在纽特身上高潮，沉静喘息的模样足以令纽特心神剧颤、一阵爱恋的酸楚，如果可以，纽特想，却从来不会说出口，他希望这样的交融延续到他们不得不分开的那一刻。往往情事过后，忒休斯施展清理一新，他们又是最初那样干干净净、清清爽爽的了，只有盘桓在体内那股性爱绵长的余韵证明着方才激烈的交缠。相拥而眠时，他在黑暗里描摹忒休斯熟睡的轮廓，他的兄长的呼吸声还是小时候听见的那样，只是存在就令人安慰，他想起以前忒休斯拍着他的后背哄他入睡，只是一个安抚的姿势，却贯穿了整个童年的回忆，他中断了漫游的思绪。忒休斯因为他沉思时落下的抚摸而醒来，轻声问：“怎么了？”纽特不答，只是顺势钻到忒休斯怀里，孩子似地蜷缩起来。

半梦半醒间，忒休斯亲亲他的头顶，抱着他默默无语，不久又沉睡过去。

  
雨季，忒休斯在火车站接纽特回家，麻瓜一样撑着漆黑宽阔的雨伞，在人群中寻找纽特的身影，他穿过了这片伞的海洋，施一道干燥咒语，把弟弟牵在手里，皱眉说：“怎么这么凉。”然后用体温把纽特的手捂得暖热。他们没有马上回家，而是在沁着雨水和苹果花香气的街道缓缓漫步，一路上，忒休斯就和纽特有一搭没一搭地讲话，聊魔法部的工作、学校的比赛、家人的近况。有一段时间，忒休斯说起父母家里鲜花盛开的后院，“真的很美。”言语间似乎想纽特也看看那样的景象，因为后者快一年没有回去过了。他停下脚步，脸上笑吟吟的，然后把纽特的手举到唇边，轻轻地一吻。

“下次可别在学校胡闹了。”

听来也还是不以为意的模样。

他们先回的忒休斯那儿，在高高窄窄的楼梯就拥在一起，亲吻彼此的嘴唇，好像一对互相思念的普通恋人，忒休斯拍拍弟弟柔软芬芳的脸颊，问道：“又在想什么？”

“没有什么。”

“你的神情好像死了一条小狗。”

我只是不确定我们能够这样无忧无虑到什么时候，纽特想，他不该是患得患失的人，可是他就是控制不住。取而代之，他回答：“我在想你，忒休斯。”

忒休斯把纽特压在门边，没有急着要他，而是深深地凝视着他，某些时候，纽特会以为对方这样是在生气，但总是一瞬，然后忒休斯就会柔声地主动说起话来，仿佛笃定纽特永远不会伤他的心。他把纽特抱起来了，轻轻松松把弟弟青少年的身量圈在怀里，长裤扯下到膝盖，堆在脚踝，他令纽特抬高了腿，抚进柔嫩的大腿内侧，然后往上、往上，爱抚着最脆弱而隐秘的地方，他抚弄的力道多么迷人，以至于纽特浑身酥软地搂住他的脖子，手指无意识都揉乱他的发。“那里都湿了。”忒休斯低笑道。纽特害羞地转过头去，只是被精心照料着勃起的阴茎，双腿就发软，发着抖踉跄地站不住，他悄悄地看忒休斯，发现忒休斯也在看他。如果纽特能够勇敢地迎接这道目光，会发现忒休斯始终注视着自己，只是那样，好像他是什么世界上的奇迹，而忒休斯是那个拥抱奇迹的人。而现在，他被忒休斯命令转身趴在墙上，当手指捅进干涩的体内，纽特感觉到一阵难言的疼痛，他埋在臂弯里，闷住口鼻的低哼。忒休斯还在干涩的甬道搅动，似乎要把纽特的灵魂都搅得乱作一团，他一声不吭，任由忒休斯那么慢条斯理地折磨。更多的手指在扩张、填满容易受伤的穴口，忒休斯的四根手指都进来了，卡到虎口，缓慢、有力地抽插着，他每用手指操一下，纽特就情难自禁地颤抖一下，他咬住了袖子，堵住自己愈发难以自抑的呜咽，忒休斯试图把拇指也挤进来，那令纽特几乎喘不过气来了，只是被压制着，不知如何面对这一切，“哥哥……哥哥。”他最终轻声唤道，声调里有惶恐和恳求，他很少对忒休斯这样请求，但不是害怕粗暴的侵犯，他只是觉得心脏疼得快要炸开了，忒休斯不能这么对他，不能是忒休斯。手指抽了回去，他被翻过来了，面朝忒休斯泪光朦胧地低着头，忒休斯的吻落在他湿润的脸颊上，吻着他的眼泪，亲吻他拙于诉说的嘴唇。

“有时候你快要把我逼疯了。”忒休斯喃喃着，他与纽特十指紧扣，面对面地进入到纽特身体里，然后抽离、又一下子全数没入，如此三番五次。纽特仰起脖颈发出窒息般的哽咽，这真的太多了，他就那么被悬空地抱起来，双腿紧紧拢在忒休斯身后，随着激烈的律动而晃动，小腹已经被射出的精液甩得一塌糊涂，忒休斯濡热的面颊贴着他，缠绵的呼吸如雨雾缭绕动人，萦绕着为爱而生的寂寞，汹涌的情感连同肉体的快乐将他们淹没，没有人能够将他们分开。忒休斯捉着纽特狂喜乱扭的胳膊，后者皮肤潮湿而欲火焚身，甘心被捉得牢牢的，他啜泣起来，是为太多的快感而痴迷。嘘……没事了，没事了。忒休斯低声安抚。两人进到了房间，紧紧团在一起，时急时缓地勾动，只用几下，纽特就瘫软下来，而忒休斯伏在他身上流连忘返，飞蛾扑火般沉入万劫不复的天堂。他捧在哥哥汗湿的发鬓，快乐得发抖，眼里噙着泪水，他想起身，但是下一秒仰面摔在床上，忒休斯把他抬高的双腿搂在肩上，失控地撞进去，他仍旧凝视着纽特，好像把什么滚烫地藏在心底，呼之欲出，呼之欲出，也许是几句话吧，为了纽特，没有他不愿意做的事……卧房的光影淡雅而氤氲，悬挂的风灯摇曳着，窗户上几滴伶仃发亮的雨珠，光斑点点。

“我爱你。”忒休斯的低语好像一句梦呓，稍不留神就会从耳边溜走。纽特不必回答，可是他在记忆中反复搜寻这句话，如同每一次拥抱与亲吻，每一次都是种确定。曾经他以为爱就如同对那些动物，穿梭于广袤的平原和幽暗的森林，排除一切激烈的占有欲和性的迷恋，只是纯洁而天真的情感，他以为的爱不曾有这样的顾虑和苦乐参半。

“我有时不知道。”纽特说。

“不知道什么？”

“我们这么做是对的还是错的。”

忒休斯跪在床边，抚过纽特方才不小心磕伤的膝盖，把浅浅的伤口治愈，烛台的火光低低的，在墙壁投下阴影，忒休斯动了，影子蒙着一层俊美的纱。他说：“这就是你唯一会担心的事？”

他褪下纽特的鞋袜，把弟弟又白又细的小腿捉在手中，脚和手一样，从来不是纽特全身上下最精致的部分，但是忒休斯温柔地抚摸着，从苍白的脚背到粉色的脚底，纽特恐怕不知道，在他脚后跟有一颗浅褐色的痣，只是在那毫不显眼的地方，忒休斯却一清二楚。他们忘记关掉收音机，音乐飘摇着，飘扬的旋律升腾，唱着上个世纪的怀旧歌曲，在播放的是《暮色下孩童的祈祷》，他侧过脸来，静静聆听着。

“一会儿我会做烤肉三明治，卷心菜和甜牛奶给你吃，餐后甜点是苹果派，妈上次拿过来，用保鲜咒保存得好好的。”忒休斯说，“然后你会洗个热水澡，好好睡一觉，等到明天，我们就回家。他们都很想你。”

他俯身亲吻纽特的额头。纽特从床上爬了起来，坐在忒休斯的腿上，他累坏了，但是紧紧抱着忒休斯，令忒休斯想起过去他小心翼翼把蝴蝶标本、闪闪发光的鹅卵石和各种珍贵的小玩意儿放到壁橱，时不时去察看它们是否还在的样子，光是想起这个，忒休斯心头就溢满了柔情。

“好了，小家伙。好了。”他说道。柔情继而变成最后一点甜蜜，感觉强烈极了，他把纽特抱在怀里，放任这种危险的感觉散布在心里，不让它有任何支离破碎的机会。


End file.
